


Stay

by GauntletRunner



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Basically CC fucks up and they work it out, Infidelity, Language, M/M, Slash, breakup makeup, first person POV, mentions of sexual situations, mild sexuality crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletRunner/pseuds/GauntletRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CC made a terrible mistake. For some reason, Ryan still wants him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some crappy slash I wrote for my friend because he wanted to be paired with CC. I apologize in advance friends. I wrote this forever ago and it definitely isn't my best. And to Ryan, I hate you and I hope you're happy. :3

“CC!” He was walking away from me, back turned like he wasn’t breaking my heart. You would swear he didn’t care. Everything about the situation was fucked. 

“Ry, we can’t. I need to go.” He was moving away from me again. Looking into his eyes, I knew he didn’t really want to leave. He didn’t want for us to remain broken. We had no time to fix it, no time to make this right. If he left and we didn’t at least talk, we were probably going to fall apart. There was no doubt in my mind.

I really had nothing to say to make him stay. This was all his fault in the first place. I just made it a little worse. “Normally, we talk shit out. Why are you running now?”

“I can’t make this one better, Ry.” He sighed. So he knew he was wrong. Making out with a random slut _and_ fucking her. The first was bad enough, but the second... That made me blow up and do something really stupid and spiteful that I don’t feel like recounting. It will make me seem guilty and I’m not. It’s his fault. 

“So you’re not even going to try? You’re just going to walk away from me and pretty much solidify the fact that we’re over? CC, I know you don’t want that. I’m giving you the chance to tell me what happened.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. I steeled myself for whatever he would say because I knew it would break my heart all over again.

“I didn’t do it to spite you and I didn’t do it because I’m not getting something from you. I was drunk and feeling more than a little insecure. I just wanted to know if I could still pick up a chick, really. I didn’t plan on going as far as I did, but I can’t take that back now. All I can do is apologize and hope you forgive me.” 

I nodded stiffly, trying to hold in my jealousy and anger. It was more difficult than it should have been to look him in the eyes again. I wanted to believe that we was drunk or high. You do stupid shit when you’re under the influence. Knowing him, he might not have been all that drunk. CC being insecure wasn’t something new. He’d told me several times that he wasn’t really into guys, just me, and that he wasn’t boyfriend material. The fact that I thought the world of him really didn’t help. I could understand what CC was feeling, but he should have just talked to me about it. I’m not the jealous boyfriend. I wasn’t before CC, but I just couldn’t share him, not with anyone and this incident was bringing it out of me. The thought of that slimy whore all over him made me want to punch a fucking wall.

“I need to apologize, too. I know I was wrong when I went out and did pretty much the same thing, but... I felt like I had to get back at you. I had to make you feel the hurt that I was feeling. Not a good excuse, but it was out of spite. I’m sorry for making this worse.” I hated talking about what I’d done. It made me look like more of an ass than CC, but there was a big difference. I only made out with that boy a little. Shit got heated, but we didn’t do anything other than kiss and grope. CC took my virginity. He was my one and only and I didn’t want to change that. I just wanted to make him angry. 

“I forgive you, Ryan.” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding at his words. Being in denial really didn’t work for me. Now I was forgiven and I could stop stressing over it. 

“Thank you. ” I bit my bottom lip, thinking of my next words. I didn’t really want to forgive him, not yet, not this easily. I also didn’t want him to leave me. If he walked out of that door, that’s what he’d be doing, whether he forgave me or not. “I don’t know if I can forgive you right now, but I want to. I don’t want to lose you, no matter what you think. I know I was spiteful and I didn’t let you explain, but I want to fix this. Are you willing to work with me?” He nodded rapidly and I saw a little hope glint in his eyes. He thought that we were over, but that couldn’t be the case. We were meant to be, right? Couples came back stronger than ever from things like this all the time, we had to be one of them. 

“I feel like I have to say it again; I’m so sorry, Ryan.” Before I knew it, I was in his arms. I wasted no time in returning the gesture, wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing tight. We were still so tense, but that was the first time I’d even touched CC in almost two weeks and I was craving it. I tried not to cling to him the way I wanted to, but he didn’t seem to mind that I did. In fact, his hold on me only became more possessive. 

Of course, everything wasn’t going to go back to normal overnight. It doesn’t work that way, but we were moving in the right direction and that was all I could ask for.

Soon, he was trying to pull away from me, but I tightened my grip. “Don’t leave, CC. Please, not right now.” I needed him like I needed air. I’d been without him for too damn long; He was not leaving yet. He just sighed and laughed a little. 

“Are you sure you want me here right now, Ryan?” I tried to figure out what he meant by that. I realized that even though I said I was almost over what he had done, he was still thinking I was pissed at him. Even when I was clutching him close to me like my life depended on it. He was just that insecure, which is where our problems had started in the first place. Somehow, I had to make him understand that he was in fact what I wanted. I just didn’t know how. 

“Yes, I want you here, C. Always.” I pulled my face from his chest, looking him in the eyes. He seemed to relax a bit, smiling down at me. I leaned up, giving him a small kiss. Hopefully he would see that I really wasn’t that angry anymore. 

“Stay here, please?”

“Alright, Ry.” 


End file.
